Warbringers
by amyownfie
Summary: When Tom Riddle was vanquished in Godric's Hollow, there was no rebounded killing curse, there was simply a muggleborn police officer in the right place at the right time. Until it became the wrong place at the wrong time. The Wizarding World is under threat of extinction and Harry James Potter has no Dark Lord to defeat, but an entire Muggle Army.


PROLOGUE

"Please Tom. Stop this." Lily begged, desperately clutching the rail of her son's cot, blocking his view of her sleeping child.

There was a knock on the door, adamant and panicked. "Police, leave the house with your hands up." Someone must have heard the screaming, hear her husband's body crack down the stairs as he died.

"If your kind won't kneel before your betters, I will wipe you all out." Voldemort brandished his wand, drawing his arm from his cloak.

"We're coming in. Do not attempt to resist." The knocks against the door were getting heavier, someone slamming into it to gain entry.

"I will wipe out every muggle from the face of this Earth and I will burn out your polluting blood while I do. Of course those half bloods will have to go as well."

Footsteps thundered up through the house as he spoke, pausing momentarily before they crashed up the stairs. "You there! Back away from the woman and put your hands up!" The officers were holding batons, nothing like the American television where they would point guns at anything that moved.

"Give up Tom. Nobody will let that happen. You won't kill my son."

"I already killed your husband, and you can do nothing to stop me. You have no wand, no power that you can wield."

"This is your last chance! Surrender yourself."

Voldemort turned, his red eyes burning into the officer's soul. One of his companions immediately rushed out of the line of sight, yelling into his radio. It was too late for some of them however, as he watched Voldemort raise his wand and kill one of the officers with a streak of green light.

Four police officers went into the house that night, and three of them managed to walk out alive. The two who left first were able to corroborate each other's stories of a man with a stick who murdered their friend with a single word. The third officer had made it out later, a stick in his own hand. He was a wizard. With the help of a shell shocked Lily Potter, he'd shot Voldemort with a killing curse of his own, but the damage had been done.

The sun had already begun rising by the time the officers allowed James' body to be taken. They kept Lily and the other officers in the house, demanding statements and answers.

"Mrs Potter, we need you to tell us what happened." A female officer asked, her pen tapping impatiently against her notepad.

"I already told you that I can't." Lily sighed, holding her son tight against her chest. "Even if I did, it would just have to wiped out of your memory anyway."

"Let me through!" At the end of her path, stood a shaggy haired man desperately trying to break past two officers. "My best friend is in there! My brother died in there!"

"Let him in please." Lily blinked, her voice breathy.

The officer left her side and spoke quickly with the officers at the bottom of her garden. They eventually stood aside and allowed the man to walk up the path.

"It's all over Lily." He frowned, though he seemed more serious than grieving. "The Statute of Secrecy, it's in pieces. The Prime Minister is already being hounded by the press, the cabinet, the entire muggle population."

"What?" Lily's eyes went wide as she looked past Sirius to the officer that had saved her son. "Is it true? Is it all over?" She asked, marching up to him.

"Minister Baginold announced it not an hour ago." The officer nodded solemnly. "Even Voldemort's death couldn't stop the world from falling apart."

...

"_Only three days since the events in Cokeworth, the Prime Minister had determined that he will not be stepping down, despite his having aided Wizards in their hiding."_

_..._

"_Now ten days on we have new information of a group of Aurors, the Wizards' Police Force, called Obliviators whose only job was to remove all memory of magic from the minds of people without it."_

_..._

"_Still adamant that he had little choice in the Statute of Secrecy, the PM has promised that he will take action on behalf of the British population to get answers, transparency and amendment."_

_..._

"_The Prime Minister still hasn't come to a resolution on the Wizarding issue, now twenty days since the terrorist Voldemort was apprehended by our police."_

_..._

"_Now twenty five days on the PM has taken to the UN to speak on the Wizarding issue. He has proposed a registry that all Wizards must sign their names onto and for fines to be paid upon their signature for reparations to the people whose memories had been taken. Some have argued that Wizard or not, these people are British citizens, however the overwhelming majority is calling for reform and if needed, removal."_

_..._

"_Day twenty eight of the Wizarding issue has ticked by and the UN has voted in the majority on a Wizards Extradition Act, to remove all Wizards from the allied countries. Both Japan and Australia have spoken out against the act, calling it a new war on race. While they are the only countries that voted no against the Act, seventeen UN member states abstained from voting, most notable among their numbers being New Zealand, Singapore and Iceland. Representatives from Hong Kong and Taiwan have also spoken against the Act but despite their autonomy from their own governing powers, they are not eligible to vote. With the USSR's vote of no, the Act has, despite majority votes, been unable to pass."_

_..._

"_The US president, when asked at a White House press conference to remark on the developing Wizarding issue, he had this to say. 'We have been invaded in our history and we have been invaders, we have fought against oppression and for freedom. While some would like to say that Wizards deserve their freedom also, the exact opposite is true. With these protests now turning violent Wizards have proved that they are in fact inhuman. They do not share our conscience, nor our dedication to progress. I will be forwarding the Protection from Wizards Act to the UN in the coming days to have Wizards declared as what they truly are, Terrorists against each and every one of us. We must protect ourselves in the coming weeks and months as we fight back against these invaders and parasites.'"_

_..._

"_Day forty six of the Wizarding issue has seen much sought after action as the UN with all five permanent member states of the UN Security Council voting yes to the American drafted Protection from Wizards Act. When it goes into effect tomorrow morning each UN member state will have the right to extradite, imprison or execute any Wizard that violates the terms of the agreement. Despite their previous stance against the Wizards Extradition Act, the USSR voted in favour of the Act."_

_..._


End file.
